Since the development of the first computer systems, a variety of techniques have been set forth to help human users interface with machines. The science of user interfaces is sometimes called human-computer interaction (“HCI”). Many early systems were based on the exchange of text, such as ASCII characters typed at a keyboard. However, such text-based systems were hampered by a variety of limitations. With the advent of more powerful desktop computers, graphical user interfaces (GUIs) emerged as a superior user interface paradigm and have become more prevalent.
One familiar user interface paradigm presented by many contemporary desktop computers includes windows, icons, menus, and a pointer; it is therefore sometimes called the “WIMP” user interface. Such an interface can be used in a variety of systems for a variety of purposes and is familiar to most contemporary computer users. A typical aspect of the conventional WIMP user interface is the presentation of icons, which can be selected via a pointer. The pointer is manipulated with a pointer manipulation device, such as a mouse or trackball.
However, the conventional WIMP user interface is also hampered by various limitations, and it is not always readily understood by new users. Therefore, there exists a need for better techniques for users to interact with computers.